


Kung Fu Panda (But They're Lesbians)

by cryptyd



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Modern AU, exactly what it says on the tin: its KFP but lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptyd/pseuds/cryptyd
Summary: Every day in Po's life is the same. By day, she works at the noodle shop, living in the apartment above it with her dad. By night, she dreams- of a version of herself who’s worthy of respect. Of a woman who could flip her. Of a purpose for her mundane existence. When fate intervenes to drop her wildest dreams in her lap, will she have what it takes to be a hero?And what's the deal with that Tig chick anyway?
Relationships: Crane/Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Mantis/Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kung Fu Panda (But They're Lesbians)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a passion project that popped into my brain and wouldn't leave. to that end, i present to you: KFPBTL. please enjoy.

_Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend. She traveled the land in search of worthy foes._

_One day, she wandered into a tavern. While drinking her tea, a gang of malicious ruffians approached her, demanding a fight._

__

_She said nothing, for her mouth was full. Then she swallowed, and she spoke.  
“Enough talk. Let’s fight!”_

__

__

_With a blindingly awesome punch, she subdued the gang of ruffians. The tavern-goers cheered. As they sang her praises, a woman in the crowd waved, a sultry smile on her face. The warrior winked back._

__

__

_Suddenly, the room filled with assassins, surging forward to take down the warrior once and for all. In a single graceful leap, she climbed up the rafters and smashes the roof, countless masses on her tail. She dispatched them mid-air with ease in a flurry of kicks. None were a match for the bodacious hero._

__

__

_Never before had a kung fu warrior been so feared… and so loved. In the distance, five figures approached. She could almost hear them calling to her._

“Po, Po! WAKE UP PO! You’ll be late!” 

Po awoke with a gasp, launching herself out of bed and falling to the floor. Clinging to the vestiges of her dream, she tried and failed to kick herself to her feet. She sighed.

Her dad called for her again as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen of their restaurant. “What was all that noise, Po?” Her dad asked, chopping vegetables.

“It was nothing, dad,” Po quickly responded, putting on her apron. “Just a weird dream.”

“What about?” Her dad said, looking up as his large knife worked through a stalk of celery.

“Huh?”

“Your dream,” her dad said. “What was it about?”

“Oh! It was just, well, it was only…” Po floundered, looking around the room. Her gaze landed on a pot steaming on the stove. “Noodles! Just noodles.”

Mr. Ping stopped chopping abruptly to turn around, leaving the knife embedded in the wood block.

“Did you really?” Without pausing to hear an answer, he barreled on, smile growing on his face. “Oh, what a joyous day! My own daughter, finally having the noodle dream! Oh, you turned out just like me after all. Its a sign!” he exclaimed. 

Po cocked her head at him. “Sign of what?” _Please just let this be my dad being weird, please just let this be my dad being weird..._

"A sign, Po, that you’re almost ready to know the secret ingredient in the Secret Ingredient Soup!” _Okay, not too bad,_ Po thought. "And once you know that, you’ll soon be ready to take over this shop!”

Po groaned inwardly. 

“Dad… I don’t know about all that. Couldn’t my dream just be, you know, a dream?”

“Don’t be silly, Po! We are noodle folk! Broth runs through our veins!” Mr. Ping said brightly, smile unwavering.

"But dad, haven’t you…” Po hesitated. “Haven’t you ever wanted to do something that isn’t noodles?” 

“Sure, sure. When I was young and crazy, I wanted to run away and sell tofu. Tofu!” Mr. Ping chuckled. “Can you imagine?”

“Why didn’t you, dad? Why not follow your dream?”

“Because it was just a stupid dream!” Mr. Ping said, already back to chopping. “We all have our place. My place is here, at Ping’s Noodle House. Your place, Po-“

“Is here, I know, I know.”

“No! It’s at table six!” Mr. Ping handed her a steaming tray of soups, shooing her out the door of the kitchen. 

Po hurried away, wearing a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
